tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster of Noon
|qualclasses = | height =181 cm | weight =75 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Fish hook. | likes =Beautiful women. | dislikes =His family. | talent =Exorcism and melee battle. | enemy =Makeatutara and Taranga | imagecol =Blue. }}Caster of Noon is the Caster-class Servant of Rin Tohsaka in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights in name of the Faction of Noon along his Master. Profile Identity Caster's True Name 'is 'Maui, the Legendary Fisherman from Polinesean mythology, known as the strongest demigod ever born. He is said to be strong as if comparing other well known demigods like Karna or Heracles could be even disrespectful. He had many dids in his life time as a hero, born premature from a god of the underworld named Makeatutara and a his mortal wife Taranga, Caster was thrown by his own mother in the sea wrapped in a piece of her hair and was created bye the water creatures who called the help of the God of Sea Tangaroa who brought the baby to Tamanuitera, the God of Sun, who cares for the child. When he comes to age, Caster was sent to the beach to reunite with his family, but his mother doesn't accepted him until he tricked her to believe him to be one of her other sons in a feast. The woman planned to expulse and even kill the boy but her elder son adviced she that he was a good acquisition once he saw Caster use his semi-divine powers to change form in different races of birds. After being accepted Maui did many incredible things, like beating up the sun due the days being to fast and to hot once he was actually flying too close of the Earth. Caster's main did, anyway, was his legendary fishing with his brothers, when he caught up a godlike fish using blood from his own nose as bait. Caster got out to search for a priest to perform a appropriate cerimony and prayer and his brothers cut the fish in a wrong manner, the fish turned into stone and grass born from him, becaming a Island, if they had waited for their brother he would make the fish a island easy to travel. The fish became the New Zealand. After finding his father by stalking his mother, Caster is cursed due to his father purposely making a mistake in the bapstiaml rite of his son, what lead to his death after Makeatutara convinced him to search immortality for humanity, quest who ended with the demigod being stuck and killed while trying discover the secret of immortality by violating the body of the giant Goddess of Death using her genitalia as the entry. Appearance Caster initially appears as a sorcerer wearing a scary mask and clothing of straw and seaweed both of a strong tone of blue, that make him looks as a mad man or monster. He laters reveals to be a beautiful young man in his early twenties with long blue hair and dark skin with tatoos covering his entire body. His eyes are of a crystal-like light blue that reflect peoples souls like crystaline water. He wields a hook for fishing and whale hunting as a magical staff. Personality Caster is a funny and laughable fellow who easily becomes friend with everyone he finds in his way. He shows a clear minded intention of cooperation with the Faction of Noon and regards his Master as one of the most worth women of his attention. His desire upon the Holy Grail is to acquire immortality for the entire humanity, as a true hero like him would wish. About his fame as the strongest demigod, Caster sees it as a magnet for women and respects all the demigods equally even the legend of his strenght is truth. He also have immense respect towards others religions and treats both Rider, Lancer, Archer and Saber as he would treat any one of his own religion. Although having the ability to shapeshift, Caster prefers to pass the most part of the time in the form of a pidgeon, observing than fighting. He shows deep care towards others safety and health, even his enemies, as seen when he treated Caster of Night's fearsome wounds without knowing she could heal herself even faster mid fight. He also have such a weakness towards women except the ones with big breasts. This fact is what does his friendship with a certain God so strong. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Caster is a well known warrior and magician who discovered the benefits of fire and exchanged blows with the God of Earthquakes. Like a certain knight he is capable of support his allies and fight in the frontline equally without having any problem. Although he originally have a magical staff capable to open the earth itself, he choose to been summoned with his legendary hook as his staff. About his Class Skills, Item Construction '''and '''Territory Creation, he manufactured a tie with the hair of his sister and a magical fish hook from the jaw of a goddess. We can say that his strenght in manufacturing is linkened to organic material. Also, he have such mighty when performing the use of this Skill that he was capable of create a country from fish meat. We can say that he is the absolute individual in terms of terraformation. He was the son of the God of the Underworld, Makeatutara, and has grown in the tutelage of the God of Sea Tangaroa and the God of Sun Tamanuitera, for that he have the Divinity Skill. He was able to fight and defeat many powerful gods like the Goddess of Fire, the God of Sun and even was capable of breaking the right arm of the God of Earthquakes. Maui is the strongest demigod for whom no other is capable to match. Even being a fearless warrior, Caster have dominated the High-Speed Divine Words in his adventures. He specialized in restraining magic and in the use of both water, lightning and fire magecraft. Again, he is capable of exchange blows with the God of Eathquakes and to restrain and beat up the God of Sun. His natural Monstrous Strength is enough to fish a entire country from the deeps of the sea. Through his Shapeshift '''Skill, Caster can turn into any animal he wants. His favourite is the form of a New Zealand pigeon or kereru. His ability to change form keeps his fighting capabilities, specially his strenght. Caster have four different Noble Phantasms, the most important of them is his magical fish hook, '''Manaikalana: Divine Fang Who Touched the Womb of Mother Earth, originally a powerful EX Rank Anti-Country Noble Phantasm capable of manipulating space to realocate something, as he was summoned as a Caster and not as a Lancer, it only function is that of a key-staff to the activation of his others Noble Phantasms. Except for the third, all Caster's Noble Phantasm need the use of the staff to be activated, but the inheritance of the staff doesn't give the property or ability to activate the other two Noble Phantasms. The three Noble Phantasms remaining are: Hāhau-whenua: Search for the Earth-Fish, the fortress-like living rock with the form of a giant whale-like fish. It's skin is magically impenetrable to anything but Noble Phantasms of Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress or Anti-Country classification in the A Rank or higher. The fish is able to swim in the air like if it was swimming in water. Once the fish was the instrument to fish it, the fish can only be summoned through the use of it. Anyway, have the hook doesn't means that have the contract of this Divine Beast as the owner's familiar. The creature have the size of the North Island of New Zealand. Hāhau-uru: Search for the West Wind, the spirit of the west wind who was fished by Caster in his first attempt to caught a fish in his legendary fishing. It's a giant manta spirit who shapeshift into a tornado when summoned by Caster's hook. The same way the first Noble Phantasm, the possession of the hook doesn't gives the control upon this Divine Beast to the owner. Hāhau-tangaroa: Search for the Sea God, Tangaroa is the God of Sea in Polynesean mythology and can have many forms, but his main form is that of giant shark also known in the Hawaiian mythology as Kauahuhu. This Divine Spirit is completely made of water and considered to be invincible, but when summoned by Caster he manages to control his power and wrath to just collide against the ground and generate a giant wave. Differently from the other two Noble Phantasms, the act of summoning Tangaroa as a Noble Phantasm was given to Caster because of their relationship in mythology and has no link with his fishing hook, it's the favor the God of Sea owes to Caster, so he can be summoned even without the use of the hook as a key Noble Phantasm and neither is capable of being summoned to a owner of the hook other but Caster himself.